Baltusian Democratic Green Party
| Seats2 Title = State Governors | Seats2 = | Website = www.joinbdgp.bt | politics = Politics of Baltusia | political parties = Political Parties in Baltusia | elections = Elections in Baltusia | }} The Baltusian Democratic Green Party, commonly called the BDGP, is a major political party in Baltusia. Founded in 4020 by Helen Riwen as the Green and Collective Party of Baltusia, it's main goals are to create "a green world and a fairer society for all". As a party historically left of centre (they're self-proclaimed democratic socialists), the BDGP is a member of the Baltusian Left Bloc. History The Baltusian Democratic Green Party was founded in 4020 by 23 year old Helen Riwen, although it was then called the 'Green and Collective Party of Baltusia'. In interviews later in her life, she would say her intention for the party was to give a voice to the voiceless, and to create a successful environmentalist party. First Dissolution Despite a series of electoral victories, membership of the party began an unexpected and rapid decline. By 4029, it had fallen 60% from it's peak only three years earlier in 4026. As a result, Helen Riwen dissolved the party. Restoration By 4070, a much older Helen Riwen grew concerned about the increasing polarisation of Baltusian politics, so she decided to restore the Green and Collective Party. They managed to quickly gain influence, and in the snap January 4071 election, the Greens became the largest party with 135 seats out of 750. Helen Riwen also unexpectedly got into the second round of the Presidential Election, and narrowly lost by just over a million votes to Matthew Leitch of the Conservative Party of Baltusia. Shortly afterwards, Mrs Riwen announced her resignation from politics, stating "it is time the younger generation takes control", Re-Branding of the Party Under the leadership of Amanda Friar, the Green and Collectives suffered a number of defeats as their support began to drop. Because of this, a leadership election was quickly held in early 4076. John Freeman managed to win the close race, and promised to improve the image of the party by re-branding it. He changed some of the party's positions, moving it more to the centre, and, before the end of the year, renamed the party the 'Baltusian Democratic Green Party', all under his 'Newman Scheme'. The programme's legacy is recognised and remembered in the 'Newman Society', a faction of the party that wishes to continue Mr Freeman's legacy. The re-branding by John Freeman gradually worked, with the Greens eventually achieving acceptable numbers in the polls. Second Dissolution However, once John Freeman resigned as leader, the Greens found themselves once again in a position where membership and support began to fall. Reforms, which included having no leader and ignoring specific issues, made by those controlling the party confused the electorate, and voters went to other parties. Recognising that there was not much those in charge could do for the party, the BDGP was dissolved. The Party Today The party was re-established in 4130 by Mr James Herbert, a grandchild of Helen Riwen, and Mrs Alex Taylor. They both felt that it was important for a strong Centre Left party to be involved in Baltusian politics, which by that point had been dominated by the Right Wing - something that largely continues today. Electoral History